What Next?
by pumpkaboo
Summary: After the disbanding of Hoenn's most villainous teams, Maxie decides it's time to go back and finish college. Neither of them know what they want to do after. Hardenshipping.


Maxie placed his brand new books on his desk. It had been years since he had been at college. He started, was there for two years, but left, and never finished. Now was his chance to go back.

Archie walked into the room and frowned. "What are all these books for? You little nerd" he chuckled.

Maxie frowned. "These are for college."

"Wait, college? You really are a nerd" he chuckled, attempting to punch Maxie's arm softly, but failing.

Maxie grunted.

"Wait… does that mean… that you are moving away?"

"No, of course not. I am too old for the college lifestyle, not that I participated in it back then" Maxie sighed. "And anyway, you are aware that you can study via correspondence, yes?" he pushed up the sleeves of his black chunky knit sweater.

"Maybe I should go to college."

"Maybe you should."

Archie picked up one of the books. "Rocks and shit, huh?"

"Well, I am a geology student."

"What did you originally study?"

"Geology and environmental law."

"Smart. Studious Maxie" he chuckled. "Wanna watch TV with me?"

Maxie frowned. "I have to get this paperwork sorted and emailed off tonight."

Archie sighed.

Maxie touched his arm. "Give me half an hour."

Archie visibly perked up hearing this. "Okay, sweet. I'll go pick a movie."

Maxie smiled. He finished picking his elective subjects. Only a few more things to do.

…

Archie walked into the makeshift study. It was originally going to be a room for their pokémon, but of course Maxie had insisted on a study. Now their pokémon just ran around the apartment most days.

He sighed when he saw his boyfriend slumped over the keyboard. He went to pick Maxie up, but bumped the mouse, the computer screen lighting up. He saw that Maxie was mid-way through typing an email. He couldn't help but snoop.

_Courtney,_

_Sorry I haven't contacted you, I hope you understand that I have to redeem myself for the choices I have made. I feel as though I have been given another chance. A chance to change who I am, to be the best person I can be._

_I understand that it is ironic that of all people I could have settled down with I settled down with Archie. He is similar, yet so different. He is determined, passionate and driven. Yes, I could be considered the same, perhaps. Archie and I, we have both made mistakes, but together I believe we can work together and made something really spectacular._

_I know that, by breaking up Team Magma I have crushed many spirits, but I have to choose a path that is best for me, for you, for everyone, for the future. I cannot let my selfishness ruin this world for anyone. The world we could have created, I would not wish that for the next generation._

_Courtney, I would like to offer you a chance to be the new Leader of Team Magma, and I gave sent a similar email to Tabitha. Together, the both of you can work together to do something amazing._

_I am entering the next phase of my life. I will return to college and finish what I _

Archie couldn't help but smile at the unfinished email. He rarely saw that side to Maxie. Actually, he was sure that he had never seen that side of Maxie.

He picked up his sleeping boyfriend and carried him to the bedroom, trying his hardest not to wake him.

Maxie stirred, but didn't wake. He must have been exhausted. He rarely slept.

Archie kissed his forehead. "Sleep well."

He walked back into the study and sat down. He went to minimize Maxie's email when he noticed there was something written just out of sight.

_I wonder, can I truly be redeemed?_

_I have done such terrible things. Is it truly possible for me to erase what I have done?_

Archie sighed. He didn't know that Maxie had these thoughts. It seemed out of character for his lover. Maxie, usually so stern and stoic… was having these thoughts.

He stood up and walked back into the bedroom.

Maxie looked around at him. "I gathered you carried me in here?"

"You work way too hard" Archie chuckled, sitting on the bed next to him.

Maxie shrugged. "Glasses?"

"I'll get them, left them in the study." He turned to leave the room, when he felt a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. He looked at Maxie. "Uh… I… I get that I ain't that approachable, but that's not true, y'know, you can talk to me about anything. Right?"

"So, you saw my email to Courtney?" the redhead said nonchalantly, stretching his arms above his head.

Gosh Maxie was good.

Or was this the part where Archie was supposed to be like _what email_? And just pretend that he was an awesome boyfriend who understood these things?

He couldn't. He wasn't a total asshole.

"Yeah, I saw it. I just wanted to check on you and you were asleep-"

"Its fine" said Maxie, waving his hand. "I am not going to send it anyway."

Archie frowned. "What?"

"I… well, it isn't like I have had time to reflect, but I don't think Courtney needs to hear all that whiny bullshit. She is truly a wonderful person, yes, but no need to bring her into my problems. It isn't like me" he shrugged. "Anyway, I think…" he sighed. "Instead of worrying about the future of my Team, I will just resign, finish my degree and then we can…" Maxie shrugged. "Perhaps we can work together. Maybe we could work together, like we used to. But this time we will be…" he looked thoughtful, tiredness creeping back up on him. "We should open our own business or something?"

"Where we can sell aquariums."

"No, we will do something better than that. Perhaps we could analyse soil samples for construction and other companies."

Archie shuddered at the thought. "Sounds fuckin' boring babe."

"Ugh, don't babe me when you don't know what you're talking about" Maxie said, rolling his eyes.

Archie lay next to him, pulling the thin man into a hug. "How about… we have a place."

"A place where we work together?" Maxie asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Yes, but instead of analysing soil or some shit, like I fuckin' know, we should sell-"

"Beautiful stones and gems to people" Maxie yawned.

"Isn't that what Steven Stone does now?"

"Fuck, I knew I read that somewhere."

Archie chuckled.

"You should study marine biology, then we can open a place where you can take care of pokémon in their habitat, and I can do field research and test soils and-"

"Well, how about we sell things like marine creatures and you can sell rocks" Archie chuckled. "You're tired Maxie" he kissed the shorter man on the forehead. "Get some sleep and we will talk in the morning."

Maxie smiled. "Yes, you are right."

"You haven't slept in… days."

"I know." He frowned and looked up at Archie. "Do… you think I can be redeemed for the things I have done?"

Archie's smile softened. "Of course Maxie."

Maxie smiled, cuddling in close to Archie. "Thank you."


End file.
